The usual girl talk, now including alien frogs
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: Natsumi and Koyuki have a certain talk about a couple of frogs that seem to cross their minds a lot...


It was another normal day in the Hinata household, well a normal day for them that is…

Keroro was coming up with some crazy scheme involving the Gundam coming to life and then taking over Pekopan for them or something to that tune. He laughed to himself while putting the newest model he had together. Natsumi frowning and wondering what he was up to in that green head of his, she wiped the table clean, it being her turn for chores, and stopped to glance up at Giroro who was cleaning his weapon quietly in front of his tent. She sighed and got back to work, wiping it once again for good measure, then sitting down, her chores done. Her brother had disappeared to his room after he had found another occult book in the library, and so she was left alone. She thought to herself for a second, if she wanted to talk to a friend, she could always get Koyuki… It had been a while since they had gone shopping, and even though the ninja girl was a bit…friendly, she was still her friend. "Oh but she doesn't have a cell phone…" She moaned sadly, placing her head on the table.

"Who doesn't have a cell phone?" Dororo asked, appearing from the wall, behind a blanket-type object, looking exactly the same as the wallpaper it had been stuck to. Natsumi jumped up, startled.

"Oh hey Dororo, I was talking about Koyuki."

"Do you need her for something Natsumi-dono?" He asked, she glanced down at the table.

"Well, I was wanting to go shopping with he-" she glanced back up and Dororo was gone. "How does he do that?" She wondered, aloud. A few moments later the doorbell rang, Natsumi got up and answered it, only slightly surprised that it was Koyuki.

"Natsumi-chan, I heard you needed me." Koyuki said seriously.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shoppi-"

"I would love to go shopping with Natsumi-chan!" She smiled, and hugged Natsumi tightly.

"Hold on a second, I need to change, then we can go." Koyuki nodded and followed Natsumi to her room. Natsumi paused as she saw Koyuki in her room with her, with the clothes in her hand, almost ready to change, but she shook her head, she changed in front of other girls during gym class didn't she? So she changed, Koyuki didn't seem to notice her, instead looking outside the window, standing in front of the curtain, where it covered her from Natsumi's view. Natsumi joined her to see what she was watching, it was Dororo and Giroro talking, Giroro was nodding and Dororo seemed to be explaining something, using his hands to help emphasize his point. "What are they planning now?" Natsumi grumbled, frowning down at the two. Koyuki shook her head, "I don't think they're planning anything. Anything bad at least."

"If you say so…" Natsumi relented, "Okay, let's have some fun." She smiled.

"Yay!" Koyuki took her hand and they ran out of the house and towards the train.

Dororo went to Giroro, who was still cleaning his gun. Giroro looked up, "You need something Dororo?"

"No, Giroro-dono. I just came to inform you that Koyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono went to the shopping mall."

"I see," Giroro he nodded, "You told me this because…?" Why had the blue ninja decided to tell him this? Maybe this was needed information for an invasion plan!

"Because, I was thinking, we should probably follow the two of them. We could always tell Leader-dono that we're doing research on their weaknesses." He replied. Giroro nodded, smiling slightly.

"I like the way you think, Dororo."

"Thank you Giroro-dono."

"Natsumi-san, look," Koyuki pointed to an ice cream vendor, "let's get some ice cream." Natsumi nodded, and let Koyuki happily drag her towards him. Koyuki and Natsumi spent a few minutes good naturedly arguing over which flavor was the best. Natsumi ended up getting a vanilla-strawberry swirl, and Koyuki mint chocolate chip. They began talking about school, "It was so confusing at first, but you made it so much easier for me! I understand it now!" Koyuki grinned, then licked her ice cream. Natsumi smiled back, _'You still don't understand everything…but you are doing much better than at first.' _She thought. "Glad I could help, Koyuki-chan."

"Hey, do you still like that Saburo guy?" Koyuki asked after a pause in the conversation. Natsumi blushed, was it _that_ obvious? The answer in Koyuki's eyes was, '_Yes, yes it was.' _ Natsumi paused, thinking about how she felt for him now; it was true that she did have a crush on him the last time Koyuki had asked, but now… Natsumi sighed, "No, I don't." And she wasn't lying in the least; it was truly how she felt. Koyuki smiled, "That's what I thought, you used to talk about him all the time, but lately…you've changed. I've sensed it." She told her friend.

"Eh…sensed?"

"Yeah, I learned it at the village." She smiled, then looked at Natsumi, "Who do you like then?"

'_Giroro.'_ Was her first thought, but she pushed it away, how could she like a frog? An _alien frog_ especially, no wait, an alien frog that was trying to take over her planet. She sighed, and Koyuki gave her a questioning look. '_She's my friend…I should tell her the truth…she won't tell anyone…'_

"Giroro." Her reply came out, barely louder than a whisper. Koyuki gave her a knowing smile.

"Knew it." She told her, clapping her hands together.

"Well, then who do you like?" Natsumi asked, guessing the reply would be 'Natsumi-chan.' As it had been last time.

'_Dororo.'_ Koyuki blushed, _'…I can't tell her…'_ She shifted in her seat, _'But she told me about her crush on Giroro…so she has no reason to laugh at me now…'_

"Dororo." The ninja girl chirped nervously.

"Aw, you two would make such a cute couple." Natsumi approved, and Koyuki smiled, basking under her praise.

"Thanks! You and Giroro would be cute too!"

'_See? You shouldn't have worried? She's not going to tell anyone.'_ Both their conscious's berated them. They smiled at each other, and laughed, now they could definitely not stop being friends, the other knew too much…

Giroro and Dororo remained frozen in place after hearing the girls' responses to the question.

"…this has to be some kind of trap; my Natsumi would never say that…" Giroro muttered. Dororo nodded, thinking the same about Koyuki.

"They're heading back; we should get home before they do." Dororo told Giroro, he nodded and they left quickly.

Natsumi and Koyuki set down their shopping bags as they entered Natsumi's house. "We're back!"

Giroro and Dororo came from the hallway, where just moments ago they had been panting and trying to gain their composure. Trying to make it seem like they hadn't followed the two girls around all day, they nodded at each other; silently telling the other that they looked innocent. The girls had opened the door and they had walked forward.

"Hey Giroro," Natsumi turned to pull something out of the fridge, hiding her blush as she remembered her confession about how she felt about him to Koyuki. Koyuki had no cover and simply put on her signature smile, and Dororo nodded at her.

"Hello Natsumi." Giroro replied, sitting in a chair at the table. Dororo sat in the chair beside them, "Where were you?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Eh, out shopping, got you guys some more star fruit." Natsumi replied, pulling it out. She held it in her hand to show Giroro but it ended up disappearing a second later, and she gasped, startled. She then looked down to see Keroro grinning from earspot to earspot and then making a mad dash for his room. "STUPID FROG! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Natsumi yelled, but it was all in vain, she heard the slam of his door and she knew that was the last time anyone would see that specific item again, "...stupid frog...always ruining everything..." Natsumi grumbled as Koyuki patted her shoulder in a soothing way.

"There's always more at the store," Koyuki soothed, "and hey, you won't see him for a while because he'll too busy eating that to bother you." Natsumi nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Good point." She relented, Koyuki grinned, waving at her partner, Dororo. The blue ninja nodded in return. Blushing slightly as he remembered the earlier incident, his mask failing to hide the redness in his cheeks.

Koyuki noticed this and looked at him curiously, she glanced over at Natsumi to see if she had noticed this too, but she and Giroro were currently glaring at each other, trying to show who was superior. Natsumi ended up blinking and Giroro took that as a victory, pumping his small fist into the air triumphantly. Natsumi frowned and rolled her eyes at him, Koyuki smiled, at the two. _'Idiots. They've both been crushing on each other for forever." _Koyuki remembered all the times Giroro had prevented an invasion plan or saved Natsumi from certain doom even though it harmed him. It was too many to count; it was funny how such a rough, hardy frog could be so old fashioned in the way of love. He was too nervous and shy to tell her how he felt, and many times she had face-palmed over his fails when he had gotten so close, then had failed so hard. She glanced at her own frog, she couldn't even complain at how much Giroro failed at confessing, when she herself couldn't find the courage to tell Dororo. She had always been so straightforward with people, especially Natsumi when they had first been friends, she had even thought she had a crush on the girl, but she realized that it was just immense appreciation for her being her first friend from the 'outside world'. Hours of meditation had helped her sort out all of her feelings, and she knew that she truly loved her partner. Natsumi grabbed Koyuki's hand and dragged her into her room.

"What's wrong, Natsumi-chan?" Koyuki asked, noticing that Natsumi was frowning deeply.

"You ever think to yourself, 'Hey, I'm in love with an alien, they don't love me back so I might as well just ignore my heart and hope that it shuts up after a bit'?" The pink haired girl fumed.

"All the time." She replied, sighing, and looking off into space.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Natsumi growled, "misery likes company." Natsumi paused, "Do...do you think we should tell them how we feel?" She had become oddly quiet, and nervous, shifting often.

"...I think we should..." Koyuki told her, blushing, and noticing that Natsumi was blushing also. _'Misery does like company.' _She agreed silently.

"Maybe...maybe we should tell them together, at one place so we can use each other as support." Natsumi offered.

"That's a good idea." Koyuki nodded, and got up, "Let's get this over with Natsumi-san." She helped Natsumi up and they opened the door, walking towards the living room, the frogs and Fuyuki sat at the table, eating leftovers from the day before.

"Dororo," Koyuki began.

"Giroro," Natsumi continued.

"We need to talk to you two in private." They finished in unison. Keroro laughed at the two, thinking that they were about to get yelled at for doing something to piss Natsumi off. The two frogs who had been called upon glanced at each other and then made their way over to the two girls.

"Yes?" They asked in unison as they followed the girls into Natsumi's room.

The girls sat down after closing the door behind the aliens. They looked at each other.

"Um...we have something very important to say...well, Koyuki, you go first." Natsumi sold her off, blushing madly. Koyuki blushed too, and then sighed.

"D-dororo, I just wanted to say, that over the time that you've been here, I've realized that I've built up feelings for you...feelings that are a bit more than friendship." There was a pregnant pause, and Dororo stared straight ahead, not moving, the only indication of him being alive was his blush that at first flared up, but eventually started to die down.

"I-I understand." He began, and Koyuki took the tone in which he said it as rejection. She jumped up, and there were tears in her eyes.

"I knew you were going to reject me!" She glanced down at Natsumi, "Why did I agree to this?" Dororo placed a hand on her thigh, it being the closest thing to his reach with his height.

"I didn't reject you Koyuki-dono." He told her quietly, "In fact, I was just about to say that I felt the same about you." Koyuki smiled, and picked him up, hugging him tightly to her.

"Uhhhh, what she said but about you." Natsumi jerked her thumb towards Koyuki while looking at Giroro.

Giroro chuckled, thanking Keron that his skin tone was naturally red, hiding his blush, "I knew you would fall to my advances one day, Natsumi."

"Oh really? When were you finally going to admit it to me then? I had to do it myself."

"You didn't even say anything! You just used what Koyuki said and then said the same applied to you!" Giroro countered.

"Whatever! It's still more than you did!" Natsumi growled, and glared at him.

Koyuki and Dororo watched, laughing at them knowingly, "Come on guys, stop fighting." Koyuki smiled, taking Dororo's hand.

"Yes, let's go celebrate." Dororo finished. Natsumi and Giroro glanced at the ninja couple, then at each other, then they nodded, and followed them, out into the night to celebrate their victory.


End file.
